Sara's Fantasy
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: A sequel to Grissom's Fantasy. Sara sparks Gil's interest now, and he is determined to discover what her fantasy is, and make it a reality. R&R. -xx


**Sara's Fantasy**

**A/N: **Came up with this idea whilst I was watching X Factor, random yes :P Thought it would make a good sequel to 'Grissom's Fantasy'

Hope y'all enjoy ;)

-xx

_**xxx**_

Over the past week, since the mind-blowing night where Sara had made Grissom's fantasy a reality, more than once, he couldn't stop his own curiosity.

She had never divulged what her fantasy was, and he had amused himself over the last week, thinking on what it could be.

For once, he had decided to leave his investigator side behind, and he bit the bullet, and last night he asked her.

_**xxx**_

_She had been relaxing in the bath he had drawn for her, a whiff of vanilla floating around him as he sat at the side of the tub, his fingers gently brushing the wet skin of her arm. _

_She arched an eyebrow, her lips pursed in amusement as she watched him. "What?" _

_"Well, now I have a question for you."_

_"Oh? Well, spit it out."_

_"What is your fantasy?"_

_Sara smirked softly as she watched him, patiently awaiting her answer. Oh, she could have some fun with this._

_She scrunched her nose up slightly as if in deep thought, her teeth lightly pulling on her lip. "Well," she began, sinking a little deeper into the roasting water, pulling her knee up to which Grissom gently began stroking, running his finger in circles across the top of her warm, soft skin. Oh how he loved her. _

_"Now that you ask, I have always had a thing for Firemen. They just have a rugged sexiness." She added a wink, watching his reaction._

_Grissom was a little taken aback, but he took it all in, nodding slowly. Firemen, eh?_

_That got him really thinking._

_**xxx**_

It had been one long night at the lab. The criminals in Las Vegas must have decided to give the hard working CSIs a night off, in preperation for what surely would be an extra busy weekend.

Grissom had taken advantage of that fact, and set up to do some research.

After ensuring the team had more to do than sitting about reading magazines, or the boys discussing football, he had them review cases that were still to be closed, and see if they could offer any new insights with fresh, maybe more observent eyes.

When Sara curiously questioned why he wouldn't be joining them, he made the excue of those opersistant migranes, everyone immediately understood, knowing just how much he suffered from them, but Sara wasn't completely sure.

She wasn't a trained CSI, the best at what she does, for nothing.

He smiled as he left them, returning to his office where he drew the blinds, dimmed the lights and locked the door, just to be on the safe side.

Quietly he turned on his laptop, and in a matter of moments, he was online.

Party Pop Coatumes, Las Vegas, Nevada.

Just what he was looking for.

He quickly scribbled down the location, and the phone number, just to be on the safe side and slipped the paper inside his pocket.

Shutting down his laptop, he made his way to the door, peeking through the blinds to be sure the coast was clear before he unlocked the door. Once more, he tentatively peeked through the blinds. The hallway was empty. Things seemed to be going his way, tonight. He slipped out, closing the door behind him, very quietly. He walked fast, but not too fast so as that he would draw attention to himself.

That wouldn't be good at all.

The only person he encountered was Judi, to whom he spun a lie that he was just running home to get his migraine medication, in case anyone noticed his absence and came looking for him.

Moments later, he was tearing down the Strip in his Denali, getting quite excited about where tonight might lead.

He had never ever imagined himself doing such a thing, but he was ready to swallow his pride, knowing what satisfaction it would give to both of them. It would be a night to remember, alright.

It didn't take him long to reach Party Pop, and soon he was inside browsing through the costumes to find exactly what he needed.

_**xxx**_

With only and hour left of shift, and having been going through open cases for the past hour and a half, Sara decided to go and see how Grissom was, feeling a little bad if he really was suffering from a migraine. She knew just how bad he got them.

Her heels clicking along the polished floors, she stopped outside his office, noting the drawn blinds and the fact the lights were off. She raised her hand to knock ever so slightly, but once her fist came in contact with the glass, the door slowly swung open.

She stepped inside and much to her suprise, there was no Grissom. Her curiosity burned deep inside, and she her CSI side kicked in. He had been acting a little weird today.

As if on a timer, as she reached for her cell, she could feel it vibrating before the monotonous ringtone filled her ears. All too happily, she flipped it open, clearing her throat, "Sidle."

"Sara, Gil. I had to go home earlier, to get my migraine tablets, see if they would ease the pain. There's only an hour left of shift, would you be able to pull yourself away and come home to me?"

Damn, he sounded poorly. "Of course, Gil. I'll tell Catherine, and I'll be home in about ten mintues or so. I'll see you soon."

She disconnected, closing the phone over and slipping it inside her pocket as she turned on her heel, closed the door and went looking for Catherine.

When he got them really bad, what she normally did, was lie with him, in the dark, saying nothing, just ever so gently rubbing his temples, hoping to make it better for him.

He swore that it did, but she wasn't sure if he was just being kind to her. However, she never said no when he requested it. She quite like it, the close intimacy between them seemed to just seep through their pores on occasions such as that.

Ten minutes later, after making a lame excuse to Catherine about how she didn't feel well, and begged if she could leave early, just to get herself in order. Catherine had arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in suprise. Sara Sidle asking to leave work early? Usually Catherine had to drag her away.

She allowed her to go, and now Sara had just pulled up outisde Grissom's townhouse, slipping out of the Denali she drove, locking it behind her, and making her way up the cobbled path to his front door.

Unsuprisingly, it was locked, and she fumbled for a moment searching for her keys before finally finding them and unlocking the door. As she got inside, she slipped off her shoes and her jacket, leaving her in a pair of well fitted jeans and a red shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

She padded down the hallway into the kitchen, dropping her bag on the counter and leaving her keys on the windowsill. It was a ritual for her at this stage, one that had become so easy as breathing.

As she made her way their bedroom, just hoping Gil was feeling a little better, she quietly opened the door, knowing what noise did to him when he was suffering the vicious attack.

She stepped inside, and stood, shellshocked, her mouth wide open before laughter bubbled up from the pit of her stomach, so hard she couldn't control it.

Gil had really taken her words to heart. Candles lit the room up, the flickering flames casting dancing shadows on the wall.

Grissom was perched at the bottom of the bed, fully clad in a fireman's outfit, the black overalls with yellow stripes. He had left the jacket open, revealing his chest, speckled with greying hairs.

Sara's reaction was not what he had expected, not at all.

A blush furiously crept up onto his cheeks, and his neck felt a lot hotter as his girlfriend's laughter died down. "You weren't serious, were you?" He asked, trying to remain as cool as possible, but he felt like an absolute fool!

Sara grinned like a fool, shaking her head. "No, I wasn't. But I must admit, you do make it work, Gil." She said with a wink, as she padded across the floor to kiss him lovingly.

She hadn't known that he would take her seriously, but in a way she was glad he had. It showed just how much he loved her, and what he was willing to do to make her happy.

"I feel like a fool." Grissom whispered against her lips, pulling her down onto the bed beside him.

"Well, you shouldn't, do look good, Gil." She said softly to him, running her hand up his warm chest slowly, her eyes sparkling with desire.

"And although this may not have been my fantasy, it certainly is now."

With that bit of reassurement, he gently pushed her down so she was lying flat on the bed. shrugging off the jacket, he straddled her, leaning to capture her lips in his in a heated, passionate kiss.

A sudden thought occured to him, and he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers now, demanding an answer to his un-asked question.

"So, seriously this time, what is your answer?"

"I thought you would have known by now, Gil. A slightly older scientist, with greying hair and a love for bugs has always turned me on." She responded with a wink, xmiling coyly.

He laughed softly, shaking his head as once more his lips met hers, and everything else faded away. It was only them that mattered.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** This did not turn out as I expected it to! It was so much fun to write! :L Hope y'all enjoyed it ;)

Be sure to let me know (just click the little review button :D )

-xx


End file.
